


A Helping Hand

by mresundance



Series: Hannibal Flash Fics [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deliberate badfic which I wrote in response to <a href="http://mresundance.tumblr.com/post/92690933482/mresundance-dweeby-ill-just-come-out-and">this Tumblr post</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

"Well — what?" Will says, looking down upon his forlornly limp member.

"Do you need some help with that?" Hannibal repeats, licking his lips and definitely not thinking about literally devouring Will’s thick, swollen man sausage.

Will looks forlornly upon his limp member once more and sighs heavily. He is haunted once again by some kind of deep, abiding angst that makes him tremble and grind his jaw and take several breaths to orient himself.

"Yes, I think I do," he says, turning to gaze upon Hannibal and his luscious, full, cannibal lips, the feral darkness burning in the backs of his eyes which both arouses and terrifies Will. He shivers with utter desire as Hannibal leans forward and runs his fingers over his flaccid penis.

"Oh Hannibal," he moans as the other man thumbs his soft, saggy cock to fullness and hardness. Just the smell and presence of Hannibal makes Will so horny he thinks he might start humping the wall instead of Hannibal’s hand.

Hannibal smirks his cannibal smirk and kneels, taking Will’s throbbing penis into his mouth and swirling his tongue over the luscious, pink head.

"Hannibal," Will groans, throwing his head back, curls tumbling around his rosy face as he thrusts greedily into Hannibal’s delicious, wet mouth.

"Such a beautiful boy," Hannibal breathes noisily as he stands and turns Will around. He is so gentle a first, pushing only a single lubed finger into Will’s butt and just barely brushing the prostrate, until Will is gritting his teeth and pushing back against Hannibal with all his unspent lust.

"Oh Hannibal, I want your big giant dick," Will says, so horny he completely ignores the redundancy. Hannibal forgives Will because he is so horny, and pushes his straining, pulsing, almost horse sized cock into Will’s tight, rosy hole.

"Ooooh," Will moans, shuddering and trembling like he is an anal virgin as Hannibal moves slowly inside him with his enormous dick.

"Oh daddy," Will whimpers when Hannibal begins to fuck him harder because his cock is huge and diamond hard by now and he really needs to get off before it gets any worse. "Oh daddy love your big cock so much!" Will screams as he and Hannibal come with Hannibal thrusting hard and deep into Will’s perky little twink butt.

Hannibal slumps over Will, heavy and sweaty and smelling of very manly musk.

"Thank you for helping me with that," Will says after that awkward moment where they are starting to regather themselves but don’t really know how to broach the subject that they just boned — again — even though they agreed they were really "not that way" with each other and totally "no homo (but kinda)".

"Of course, Will," Hannibal says, with as much dignity as a man pulling his now limp dick from his lover’s anal cavity can muster. "I am always happy to help you with such — matters."

Will smiles crookedly, which is his way of saying “I like it when you fuck me except it’s terribly confusing because it’s blurring those doctor patient boundaries also I think you might be a serial killer but so am I and I am so confused I think I will collapse now and have a minor mental breakdown kthnx”.

Will's eyes roll back in his head and he convulses as he falls to the ground. When he wakes up he is confused about the time and the place, but it appears to be Hannibal's bed. There is predictably some angst as he watches Hannibal sleep. Or perhaps Will lies alone, staring morosely at the ceiling and trying to understand what is happening to him and why he has a boner again. 


End file.
